The Real DEVIL
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: OneShot! Versi lain pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats vs Hakushu Dinosaurus.. bagaimanakah nasib Hiruma? Baca aja di sini!


AUTHOR: yaahh. Akhirnyaa. FF yang kedua nih. Semoga kalian suka ya. Hehehe.. ini semua berkat dukungan kalian loh! Blablablaa..

HIRUMA: WOY AUTHOR SIALAN! BURUAN MULAIII!!! *Dor, dor*

AUTHOR: ampuun Hiruma.. kasih sepatah dua patah kata duluuu..

HIRUMA: itu udah tak kasih lebih dari 2 KALIMAT! SEKARANG MULAI ato nggak.. CERBERUSS!!!

AUTHOR: Waaa… AMPUUUNN!!! *grauk*

Enjoy this ff! ^^

**The Real DeviL**

_*harap kalian membaca Eyeshield di bagian Devil Bats melawan Hakushu, tepatnya di bagian Gaou mematahkan lengan Hiruma. Cerita ini dimulai dari bagian itu. =) *_

KRAK! Terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras ketika Gaou menerjang Hiruma hingga terjatuh. Hiruma terlempar ke belakang sejauh beberapa meter. Semua anggota Devil Bats, terutama Kurita, berteriak tidak percaya. Quarterback mereka akhirnya dijatuhkan juga oleh pemain terkuat itu. Impian pergi ke Christmas Bowl lenyaplah sudah di pikiran mereka. Hanya satu yang mereka pertanyakan: bagaimana keadaan Hiruma??

Marco dan Gaou berdiri tegak, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka yakin, jika mereka berhasil menjatuhkan ketua tim Devil Bats itu, kemenangan akan menjadi milik mereka. Hiruma-lah mandor mereka. Tanpa ketua, mereka tidak akan bisa memikirkan strategi *licik* yang bisa membuat Devil Bats menjadi juara.

Sena, pelari tercepat Devil Bats, bergegas menuju Hiruma untuk mengecek keadaannya. Hiruma hanya terdiam. Tanpa disadari keringat dingin Sena menetes. Tidak mungkin Hiruma—

Mamori dan Suzuna yang berada di bangku menangis keras. Terutama Mamori. Intruksi yang dia terima dari Hiruma—Sena yang akan menggantikan Hiruma nanti—terbersit di pikirannya. _Tidak! Aku tidak akan membuat Sena terluka sepertimu, Hiruma!_ tangis Mamori. _Cepatlah bangkit, kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita semua bukan? Hirumaa.._

Suzuna yang biasanya ceria tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Begitu menyeramkannya permainan ini! pikirnya. Sena.. Jangan Sena lagi!

Musashi, Jumonji dan Doburoku bergegas menghampiri Hiruma. Doburoku membungkuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Hiruma. Dia terdiam. Musashi dan Jumonji tampak sangat shock. Mamori yang tidak dapat menerima keadaan itu langsung ikut lari menghampiri Hiruma.

Betapa kagetnya Mamori ketika melihat Hiruma tengah bersimbah darah dan lengan kanannya patah. "Tidak mungkin!" jerit Mamori histeris. "Tapi—tapii—Hiruma…?"

Kurita yang tengah meratapi kebodohannya yang membiarkan Hiruma diterjang oleh Gaou mendongak, menatap Hiruma yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah lapangan. Di sekelilingnya bersimbah darah. Kurita bangkit, perlahan mendekati Hiruma.

"Hiruma…?" ucapnya pelan. "Kau…?"

Dia berhenti. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Hiruma bersimbah darah. Tidak seperti Hiruma yang biasanya. Ini tidak mungkin, impian ke Christmas Bowl tidak mungkin menghilang seperti ini—

"GENDUT SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Semua kaget. Hiruma bangkit! Dia bangun dengan santainya, mengecek lengannya dan tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Ditatapnya Gaou dan Marco yang wajah mereka sudah seperti melihat zombie hidup *memang*!!!

"HIRUMA!? KAU SADAR!?" teriak semua orang. Shin, Agon dan Akaba sontak berpikir : _Dia bukan manusia.. Dia setan asli! _

"Tentu saja aku sadar, manusia bodoh! Apa kalian berharap aku akan roboh begitu saja!? Hoy kamu gendut sialan, bangun! Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu atau kau akan menjadi sarapan untuk CERBERUS!"

"DAN KAU!" Hiruma menunjuk Mamori. Mamori yang tengah menangis campur shock langsung kaget dibentak begitu. "Kemari!"

Mamori menurut. Begitu jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat, Hiruma menarik Mamori mendekat dan menghapus air mata Mamori dengan jarinya. Mamori tersentak. Pemain semuanya tersentak. Apalagi para penonton. SUDAH MATI SURI!

"Untuk apa kau menangis!? Ini bukan untuk ditangisi, manajer sialan! Hapus darahku, SEKARANG!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori tergagap, lalu cepat-cepat menghapus darah Hiruma.

"Sudah!"

"OKE, SEKARANG TIM SIALAN… KITA BUNUH DINO KEPARAT ITU!!!!"

"OUUUU!!!" teriak anggota Devil Bats.

Marco melongo. "Bunuh kita? Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana kita _membunuhnya_? Dia benar-benar setan..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaou saja sampai mengangguk. Pertama kalinya dia mengakui, ada juga yang bisa bertahan dari serangannya!

"HIRUMA BENAR-BENAR SETAN!!! ASLIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

*bdw, akhirnya Devil Bats yang menang. Haha, ya iyalah!! Skornya 100-20. Hwehehehe. Hebat, hebat! Bener-bener ngarang abiess*

The end

Okeee. Review pliisss! Kalo bisa jangan diFLAME ya!!! Hehehee. ^^


End file.
